


King of Pain

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Times, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets Blair a little differently and they rock.</p><p> </p><p>(Another old story-2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Pain

Summary: Jim meets Blair a little differently and they rock.

Acknowledgments: Thank you Mary for the beta. You're an angel. 

 

King Of Pain  
By Patt

_There's a little black spot on the sun today  
That's my soul up there  
It's the same old thing as yesterday  
That's my soul up there  
There's a black hat caught in a high tree top  
That's my soul up there  
There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop  
That's my soul up there _

 

Detective Jim Ellison laid in the hospital bed trying not to think of all the pain he was in. It wasn't working. He had been shot during a robbery. The surgery went well, but for some reason, he wasn't bouncing back. The doctor was concerned, the nurses were concerned and Jim's dad was concerned. 

"Hi Jimmy, how are you feeling today?" William asked as he took his seat next to his son's bed as he did every day. 

"Dad, something is wrong. I can't seem to get a hold on the pain. Everything is bothering me. The sheets on the bed are beginning to hurt my skin. The nurse's perfumes are choking me when they come in. It's an ongoing nightmare." Jim was so tired. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat and couldn't relax. 

"Jimmy, I found someone at the University that might be able to help you."

"Dad, why would someone at the University help?"

"He studies Heightened Senses. I'm seeing him in an hour." William stood up to take his leave and Jim said, "Dad, don't bring anyone here. They'll all know I'm a freak."

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry for making you feel that way when you were young. I just didn't want anyone to take you away from me." William knew he would never be forgiven. 

"Do you think he can help?" Jim almost whispered. 

"Are you all right, Jimmy?" William whispered back.

"I'm getting worse Dad." Then Jim went into a zone.

@@@@@

William alerted the nursing and medical staff to what was happening in Jimmy's room. Once that was done, William hurried to his appointment with Dr. Blair Sandburg. He was supposed to be the best in his field. 

Blair opened up his office door to William and said, "Good to meet you, Mr. Ellison. I'm Blair Sandburg."

"You're too young. I don't think you can help me."

"Sir, I'm not that young. I'm 31 and I'm a Doctor. So don't worry. Sit down and tell me what the trouble is."

William sat in front of Blair's antique desk and began to tell him the story of his son, from when he was a child until now. He then informed him of how badly Jim was doing at this time. William watched young Dr. Sandburg's face and saw it glow with excitement. Maybe he had chosen the right person to talk to. 

"Can we see Jim now?" Blair asked. 

"Doctor Sandburg, he's in a bit of a coma." William softly said.

"No, it's a zone. I'm sure he's a Sentinel and when they become over stimulated, they slide off into a zone to rest their mind and body. It's not always good, so it's good to have a guide to show you what to do and when to do it." Blair explained during the drive over. 

"Where do we find a guide?" William asked. 

"I'll guide him for now and we'll see how it goes. Sometimes a Sentinel never finds his guide. And sometimes a guide never finds his sentinel."

"That sounds very sad." William knew that this man was going to be his son's guide. He could just tell. 

"It's life, sir." Blair was suddenly sad himself. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Doctor Bennett walked up to William and said, "He's getting worse. His blood pressure is barely there and the rest of his vitals are going downhill fast. I'm sorry sir."

"We need to see him." William said urgently. 

"Of course, Dr. Bennett replied. "Spend all the time you need." He of course thought Jim was going to be dead in a day or two. 

When they walked in, Blair got light-headed. He wasn't sure why. Hospitals didn't make him sick. Jim didn't look bad at all; in fact he looked pretty good. So why was he light-headed? Sighing he walked over to the bed and took one of Jim's hands into his own and sat down. 

"Jim, my name is Blair Sandburg and I'm here to tell you a story. This is a story you're going to like a lot. It's about the marvelous and wonderful Sentinel's I met in Peru. I believe you to be one of them. You're a warrior, Jim. A king of sorts. That's right, King James, the Sentinel. That's what the story shall be called. 

"One day King James, the Sentinel woke up and could hear birds in his room. He knew that birds couldn't be in his home, so where were they. He realized that he could hear them outside his window, while the window was closed. Well now the good King James knew himself to be insane. No one could hear outside the closed window. Especially, the soft song of a bird. He began to question everything from that time on. 

The next day, the kind King James was unable to wear his regular clothing. He would have liked to go naked, but that would not do, with his boss and co-workers. That's right, there was someone above King, James. His Father. So you had to listen to them also. The poor King went to dinner that night and was unable to eat anything, because it all burned his mouth or made him choke. He was doomed to starving to death, unless he would meet some kind soul, that could teach him how to control all of this. Good King James knew he had to do something because his sight was going next. One minute he could see everything and the next he was normal again.

He kept a vigil for his guide. His helper. His keeper. The other half of his soul. Then one day, King James's father went and found his guide. He brought him to him and hoped it wasn't too late. His Father didn't seem to mind that King James would have a male guide. His guide's name was Blair. Now all he needed was for King James to wake up so they could begin their work together. Guide Blair was a patient soul and a generous soul. So he would give King James one day to wake. Then he would have to wake him with a kiss."

William smiled from the other side of the bed and Blair knew that he didn't hate him. 

Guide Blair decided that he didn't want to wait. He would kiss his Sentinel James right now.

"Sentinel James, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm going to kiss you. Fuck waiting for a day. You're going to wake up. You're going to get better. And then you're going to fuck me into next week. And yes, that's your father's heartbeat you hear in the same room. I have no decorum."

Blair leaned down and softly kissed Jim's lips. There was no response but Blair wasn't a guide for nothing. He was stubborn. 

He continued kissing until he felt movement under his lips. Finally Sentinel James awoke and returned the kiss.

"Guide Blair, could I fuck you now?"

"Did you want to wait until your dad left?" Blair answered laughing. 

Jim looked over and saw his dad standing there. "Sorry dad."

William kissed Jim’s forehead and then said goodbye to both men. 

"Before there is any talk of fucking, you have to learn about what you are." Blair started. 

"I know who I am, Guide Blair. I'm Sentinel James and I have heightened senses. You're going to help me get them under control. So could we fuck now?" Sentinel James looked wild eyed. 

"Let me get the door." Guide Blair locked it and disrobed quickly. 

"I want these things off my chest." Sentinel James was pulling at the leads and Blair stopped him. "NO, they'll break the door down thinking you're dead."

"Oh yeah." Sentinel James kissed Guide Blair quickly.

"What would you like to do?" Guide Blair asked. 

"I'd like to see my cock up your ass, but somehow I think that would be hard to do." Sentinel James smiled. 

"Smartass. Let me stretch myself and get ready and you'll have it up there soon enough."

A few minutes later, Sentinel James was pushing into Blair and moaning.

"It feels that good all ready, eh?" Guide Blair asked. 

"No, I'm in pain."

"Well stop then, you twit." Guide Blair shouted. 

"I don't want to stop. Let me continue." Sentinel James kept pushing in and finally he was all the way in and felt like he was home. As he started moving up and down in Guide Blair's ass, he started the moaning again.

Guide Blair began to sing, _I have stood here before in the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain _

"Very funny." Sentinel James growled as he picked up the pace and began to hammer his cock into Guide Blair's anus and knew they were meant to be. 

"You're mine, Sentinel James."

"And you're mine Guide Blair."

Both men came at the same time and the howl from Sentinel James brought the nurses from the desk. 

Guide Blair cleaned Sentinel James up got dressed and then opened the door.

"Is there a problem?" Guide Blair asked innocently.

"We thought we heard someone scream. We're sorry for bothering you." They all walked out of the room and both men smiled at each other evilly. 

Guide Blair lay on Sentinel James's bed and said, "First off, my name is just Blair. And I'm calling you Jim."

"Just Blair, are you sure?" Jim laughed. 

"Cut it out. I'm serious."

"First you're Guide Blair. Next you're Just Blair. Now you're Serious. What an odd name, Serious." Jim knew he was safe since he was hurt. 

"Blair..." And then he stuck his lower lip out and made Jim want to kiss him forever. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Blair?"

"Oh yeah. I can prove it."

"You feel it too?" Jim asked nervously. 

"You think I come up to hospital rooms, wake up coma patients and let them fuck me just for kicks?" Blair was ranting. 

"I'm sorry. Of course you meant it. I loved fucking you, by the way," Jim whispered. 

"I love you," Blair answered. 

"God, I love you too." Jim kissed him. 

"It's Blair. Blair. Blair. Say it with me, Jim." Blair kissed Jim this time. 

"So you going to talk me through those pain dials you mentioned. My shoulder hurts like a son-of-a-bitch."

"That's because you're the king of pain. I told you that. I think you should suffer through and live up to your title." Blair teased. Then he told Jim how to get the dials down and how to keep them under control. They did tests on things all night long, and by the time the doctor came in, Jim felt 90% better.

"Looks like things are looking up, Detective Ellison. You'll be able to go home tomorrow if you continue to do this well," Doctor Bennett said happily. 

"Thanks, doc." Jim smiled beautifully. 

As soon as the doctor left Blair turned to Jim and said, "A fucking cop?"

"Well I am a cop. A damn good cop. And I did fuck you, so that makes me a fucking cop. Yes."

Jim laughed as he pulled his love closer to him. He didn't even wait for any reply. They would be able to conquer all in given time. 

_I'm no longer just the king of pain. Hot damn._

 

End King of Pain


End file.
